Fate of Middle Earth
by Fate Vione
Summary: A story I swore to myself never to write.. and I wrote anyway. oh well. I've got the whole dang thing in my mind and why not be like everybody else out there? An extra member joins the fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

I said I would never do one of these, now I'm doing one... oh well. It's been years that this has been in my mind. here ya go.

The wizard sat quietly thinking to himself, a book opened in his hands but his mind wandering along with his eyes that watched out to the trees and wonder of Rivendell. His mind could not focus on any of the on things that were in front of him, the book, the trees. None of what he could see and feel at the moment was on his mind. The council had already decided it's path for the quest. The date for the departure of the members now known as the fellowship of the rings was set yet a bit away to allow the members time to rest. Yet Gandalf could not find rest in the members. He wondered just how well the group was assembled and how well it'd hold against the forces of Sauron. At the back of his mind a nagging thought kept plaguing him, for him to get a person he'd heard of a while ago, someone who'd come to this place under mysterious circumstances and one who'd never been found to exist in any other part of Middle Earth though there were many stories.

"Gandalf..?" Frodo called the wizard for the third time. He'd crossed the wisard while wondering the grounds, having nothing better to really be doing. "What's the matter?"

Frodo's words snapped Gandalf to his surroundings as he turned to face the brave Hobbit.

"Frodo." The wizard gave him a warm smile. "Just the ponderings of an old man." The wizard gave out as a little chuckle. The Hobbit gave him a look, he certainly wasn't buying it.

"Gandalf, do you think we can make it to Mordor with Strider and the others?" The Hobbit took a seat up next to the wizard. "If anything you know them better than I do, especially the way you and Strider talk. You must have known at least him. Can we make it Gandalf?"

The wizard took a puff of his pipe, pondering his response wisely. One should always think their words through closely before they utter a single syllable. He blew a ring that drifted this way and that before finally drifted to the sky and dispersing some way up. "Those we have now are strong, reliable and the most respected of their own. We could forge our way with some time. Yet chances will always favor those who are overly prepared. Better to take now and not need it than to need and not have."

"Gandalf?" Frodo gave an even more puzzled look. Sometimes he thought Gandalf spoke in riddles on purpose. He didn't understand the underlying clues in Gandalfs words thought he was smart enough and experienced enough to know that there were. His puzzled face was rewarded with a mischievous grin from the wizard and a giddy chuckle, which only worked to puzzle the poor little Hobbit more. It was then that the wizard started up, scrounging his book and belongings as if in a hurry for some meeting he was late for. The Hobbit had to rush after him when he headed down the corridor. "Gandalf! Where are you going!" The Hobbit called out behind the wizard in a fluster.

"I've got business to attend to young Hobbit. I must get ready for my travel." The wizard almost seemed happy about leaving before the departure of the fellowship. "Oh! And I must ready Aragorn and Legolas, they should be the greatest aid to me!"

"You're leaving before the quest?" Frodo shouted behind him. "What about the ring! Isn't that more important!"

"It is for that reason I leave Frodo Baggins. I have the interest of the fellowship at heart always."

"And you take two of the companions with you?" He called out.

"I may need their assistance."

Finally the Hobbit caught up to the wizard when he entered the room that lord Elrond had given him during their stay. There the wizard had begun to pack a few things for a journy. "Will you be back to leave with the rest of us! I can't go without you Gandalf!"

The wizard turned from his frantic packing with a fond smile. "I will be back Frodo Baggins, you have my as a wizard. If I have accomplished what I set out to do or not, you will see me before you leave." He reassured the Hobbit with physical contact by placing his hand on the small shoulder. It then became quiet. The hobbit said not a word more as he watched the wizard pack, and the wizard allowed the silence to remain unbroken until they spoke a brief farewell at his leave. He could not waste time waiting. He'd all but pushed the Elf and ranger up onto their horses in his efforts to get out quickly. So they left the evening that Gandalf had decided, knowing they would not get far until they would have to camp due to the falling sun, but still it's be farther along then if they were to stay the night and leave the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, so like I said, it's exactly what I said I'd never write. A 10th memebers joins. Hope yall enjoy.

There was complete silence amongst the party of three that traveled by horseback through the woods. The ranger and Elf had been rushed out with Gandalf and had yet to really be informed of what they were out looking for and they were still travel weary from the journey to Rivendell. It was little to say that they were none to happy to be rushed into another so long before they had to escort the ring bearer to Mordor. The wizard on the other hand, knowing well what they were there for was rather giddy and alert as they strolled through the forest.

Finally, the silence and curiosity had gotten to them days after they'd set out from Rivendell. Gandalf had yet to tell them a word of what they were looking for or where they were heading and it was rather annoying to be following the wizard blindly with not even an idea of where they were headed. They began to question at his point, of course Aragorn opening the conversation around the fire one night. Legolas was known better to put up with any annoyance than to seem rude.

"Simple my dear friends, we're out in search of another member for the fellowship. Better to be prepared after all." Gandalf was calm, puffing away at his pipe and entertaining himself more than his two companions with the colors and shapes of the smoke rings to leave his lips in puff of all sizes. "What better to do before a great quest than to prepare for it?"

"There are already 9 members. How many more are we expecting to take Gandalf!" The ranger gave a slight shout. He was not so angry at having more members, as he was surprised and slightly annoyed. There was at least on person from each race of light from Middle Earth present in the fellowship, all for checks and balances since no race trusted the other, the Dwarves hating the Elves, Elves the Dwarves and both distrustful of the human race. The Hobbits were somewhat caught in the middle due to their docile nature, it was not so much that no one trusted them, more like it was doubted their ability to withstand it. He received no answer from the wizard but a little chuckle

"Who and what would we be searching for out here Mithrandir…" Legolas timidly peeped in. Elves and their manner, he didn't want to interrupt. "These woods are infested with the evil of Middle Earth, Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and Spiders. What good would live here without having already perished, and where?"

What Legolas spoke was true. These woods were in fact infested with all foul and dark creatures of the world. Any Humans or creatures of other races had moved or been destroyed many years ago. Now only the bravest and strongest of warriors dared to enter these woods. Even then, not many returned. It's taken a bit of coaxing to get Aragorn and Legolas to enter it actually. However there were rumors that this is where the warrior they were seeking dwelt, alone in seclusion. Few had seen this warrior, none had talk to it, but the tale of the glory in which this warrior took victory was certainly worth the journey if they were lucky enough to find this warrior.

"There have been tales said as of late, of a warrior dwelling in these woods. This warrior is nothing more than a shadow among the trees to a passer that it does not wish to see it. None that have ever returned have heard it talk, only a few have seen it clearly enough to give even a vague description of its appearance. Those that were not self absorbed and arrogant enough to take the credit have thanked this warrior for their safe passage through these woods. They say it moves with the grace of a million Elves, the ferocity of a wild warg, the eyes of an eagle, yet matching no other race known to Middle earth. We're here to find that same warrior to recruit for our quest if we can."

"A Race unknown? Are you serious Mithrandir..?" Legolas watched the wizards face closely as he turned to look at the elf. There was no doubt, no answer as to what this creature might actually be. This time Gandalf was not seeing what other couldn't and only hiding it for one reason or another. This time it was completely true, not even Gandalf knew what this creature was. It was enough to make the Elf pause and reflect, almost to become unnerved.

"Are we so sure then, that we would want such a creature to join us. If this race hasn't been in Middle Earth for long, then why would they feel compelled to defend it? How are we to know that they're not a creature of the dark themselves?" Aragorn questioned.

"The same lies for all companions of the fellowship when the One Ring is at stake. We would have to risk with this creature, same as we would with any other member." There seemed suspicion in Gandalf's voice and it stuck Aragorn though Gandalf had not mentioned names. It was his ancestors that had kept the ring, the weakness they had for the power it offered. The same blood ran through his veins. Even he had his doubts that he could protect the Hobbit, not from orcs and other fell creatures, but from himself.

"No use worry about such things now. First is to find this creature, then to worry about such matters. Rest now; it will be a long journey tomorrow. We'll search these woods time and time again if we are to even hope at finding this creature." With that the trio let down their heads, the weariness of the journey finally taking them over.

It had been days now that since they'd spoken of what it was they were on their journey to do. They'd been through the woods for the most part and though it still seemed so dark, they'd not even run into a single goblin. The woods had cleared to what seemed livable conditions but Gandalf would never have dared to push it so much. Appearances can be deceiving as he had seen a millions times over in his journeys with Bilbo alone. These woods were still not safe for the likes of villages and kingdom, not by a long shot, thought with a bit of construction and scouting, it could soon be suitable. However, all three of them were beginning to get frustrated with the lack of their findings. There was not so much as a clue to where this creature could be staying in the large area that these woods took. There was no proof to them that this creature was even still here, if it was here at all.

It was when the light was setting on their 15th day of this journey when they were beginning to look for a place to settle for the night that there came a sound. It was the nasty cry of goblins off in the distance. Though there weren't truly any mountains in these woods there were caves built into the sides of many a hill. The goblins must have been taking advantage of the dwindling sunlight to escape from the tunnels of their caves. However, their cry was not just the sound of a gathering, but a cry of battle. Seems they were to fight with something or someone else that had come to these woods same as them. This sent the three, Elf, ranger and wizard, speeding into the direction from which they had heard them. They did not known the real situation, and though the gathering of goblins had sounded small, this forest was still known sometimes to those that were not suited to ride through it.

They rode swift and straight, weaving through the trees and jumping the roots that had gown over the pathway that seemed to be leading directly to their destination. From what Aragorn could see, there was evidence of the goblins trails marching down the path. Seems they took this very same direction, stamping down their spears and nasty feet into the dirt and forest foliage littering the ground. As they drew closer and closer to the clamor, the path grew less and less obstacle, the roots leaving the path and the light shining through the tops of the trees as it didn't in most other parts of the dense forest, casting the lands below in an almost night like shadow daily. Here the golden rays of the setting sun cast down upon them, warming their skin and lighting their path with gold. They drew near the scene now.

Some distance out in front they could see a lone figure surrounded on all sides by goblins. The figure was lithe. There was slender build that could be seen through the cloaks and hood that the figure wore. Not very tall, just barely more than 5 foot, around 5' 3''- 5' 4''. Its limbs were thin but toned, skin pale as snow from what little had shown itself thus far from behind the long brown cloak that he wore. However, even though he was surrounded on all sides by the goblins, there seemed no tension in him as he stood there, allowing the goblins to evaluate him. Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver, notching it and readying a shot, Aragorn drawing his sword until Gandalf placed his hands out in front of them. He instructed them to lower their weapons.

"If he is in need of assistance then we shall offer it, but unless such event arises, we shall allow him to tend to his won business."

The two looked to the wizard with a great deal of astonishment. They'd never heard such a thing from him. By the time they're able to act after seeing the man need for assistance he could very well already be dead. What was Gandalf thinking!

They turned back to the man, their hands yet on their weapons. They did not like Gandalf's orders; they were very close to disobeying, running in to help. There were just too many there for one man to handle. In such a situation, Aragorn wondered his own ability to survive. It was only moments after they had turned back that the goblins began their attack, leaping forward at the figure. With them Aragorn and Legolas lunged forward on impulse, letting out a soft cry as if to warn the man without being found themselves.

A wall of goblins that covered the man like a dome had formed in the leap and was destroyed in the next moment. There was flash of light and a spurt of blood that burst through the forest with screams of pain from the goblins and the sound of bone snapping and flesh slicing under the metal of a blade that echoed. With speed that no human could match even in sight. There was flash from a sword, so oddly shaped for any race here in Middle Earth. The blade was a sterling silvery metal, curved so slightly towards the sky with a single blade facing the ground. This led into a otherwise straight handle of ivory white marble with a crafted metal hand guard between the blade and the handle to which he held. As he turned to face them, the hood shadowed his face completely. They could make out not a single feature of this man as they assumed him to be. This scene lasted a moment that humans could not even time, the blade appearing and disappearing in the cloak from whence it came in less than a few seconds. There were still many more goblins and they screeched at the loss of their brethren. They attacked more forcefully this time, but not one ever got a strike at this man. They would strike and lash out with sword and spears and this man would counter every blow, twisting and dodging with skill and grace that only the Elves could ever hope to encompass. He was playing with them more than actually fighting them. Not a step was missed or stumble taken by the man as he lay one gobbling to waste after another. So the three watched, enthralled by the sight. This had to be the warrior they have been searching for, no other could match the otherwordly-ness of him.

Soon all the goblins had been laid to rest, right down to the very last deserter that had tried to retreat back into the dark of the coming night in the forest. Circled around the man, cloaked in brown down to his feet, were the twisted, tangled and mutilated bodies of goblins. His sword, which was held in his right hand at his side dripped with the dark and foul smelling blood of the beast that had been slain. The figure stood for a moment in silence as the other watched him. Then came swish of his sword as he swiped it through the air, the blood washing clean off the blade. There was a shhlnnk sound as the sword was sheathed in its holder that was protruding from the mans cloak only slightly. It was then that he turned to them, truly noticing them for the first time.

Feeling somewhat awkward for watching an entire battled without helping, it was a delayed reaction to dismount to give a proper greeting to the man. However, as they did, fallowing suit to Gandalf, the man seemed to have taken into account that they meant no harm in being here and stepped forward from the bodies of the goblins. Face still shadowed from the hood of his cloak they could still not see his face as he approached with footstep so light and soundless that Legolas had begun to wonder if this man was not actually and Elf, though the darkening sky did nothing to help them be any more comfortable of the man or to see him better. He stopped there in front of Gandalf that had taken the head of the group.

"Gandalf the wizard at you service." Said he. "We've come some distance in search of you."

The man reached up with thin, pale fingers for his hood. Back fell the hood and open fell Legolas' and Aragorn's mouths and wide their eyes as the face revealed proved, in fact, to be very feminine. There certainly was a pure feminine quality to this face, far too much to pass for a boyish face that had yet to come into manhood. The voice that spoke next only worked to prove that which they could not believe as the soft music worthy voice traveled through the forest, light as a feather to their ears. "And what would a wizard be in such need of to search me out?"

She could not have been too old. All her features were so young as well as her voice. She was no older as in human years if that's the type she would go by, than 17 or 18. Her face was pale as snow in complexion, eyes narrow and pointed at both ends so elegantly lashes dark as if with black make-up. The iris of her eyes was the most peculiar color of light fiery red. Her hair was a silvery blonde, long and silky; the upper half of her hair had been pulled up and clasped in the back by a gold clip. She was indeed thin from what they could see of when her cloak fell open slightly. Her legs were bare up till about mid thigh save fore a lace that held a thin pair of sandals to her feet. She wore a loose white dress pulled tight at her waist by a tight, light brown sash and accented by the chain to which her sword was attached. Just barely visible, partially tucked under her dress and strapped high on her thigh was a dagger. Hanging from her ears were viney leaves crafted from metal. Her ears were, to Legolas' eyes, slightly pointed. They were certainly not those of elves, but still most certainly more pointed than those of human.

The three were in silence for a long moment. Even after a while Gandalf found that he was the only one able to talk. They certainly were not expecting a woman, they'd actually not even necessarily expected a creature that look human. "Perhaps you would know of a better place to talk of such matters? The sun is setting and we've yet to set up a camp and night is falling on us fast." The wizard managed. She looked the three up and down for a moment, staring intently at them with her large, youthful eyes before nodding her head, turning in the other direction and walking off, not speaking a word but expecting them to follow. The wizard gave the other two a look as he gather up his horses' reins and began to lead them through the forest after the young woman. They did not know what to expect anymore, or if this was going to be a much longer journey.

Later that night, the woman had settled all three of them and their horses in a small clearing surrounded by a circle of trees. There, there had been a tree, large and tick enough that there had been a den, carved or rotted away into a hollow large enough for all four of them to fit in and still allow the tree enough stable support to be alive and blooming with green. There was a fire that she started nimbly with dried leaves and fallen timber from the trees. Not a bit of it seemed to have been broken or cut from a living tree. She'd offered them a dinner of berries, apples and fruits. They could not understand how the fruits could possibly have been fresh as they were. The cold weather of November should have easily killed any plants that would produce such a flower to produce fruit, but then, there seemed to be a unnatural feel to the entire clearing. Regardless of the month and weather elsewhere, the air here was like spring, the trees and bushes and vines of fruits sprouting from the ground in full bloom. This clearing was untouched by the rest of the world it seemed. There was a magic at work here like they'd never seen before. Even so, they sat at the fire and discussed what it was that brought them to the forest.

"In other words you want me to help in the guarding of this man to one of the most dangerous places on this world to destroy a ring… And this ring…. Is the incarnation of all evil…" The woman said, leaning back against the branches in which she was perched above the others sat around the fire. Though they thought it somewhat unusual and against regular manners she seemed quite content to be among the trees. Legolas really thought her to be at least part Elf at this. It just seemed so fitting with her behavior. She took a bite of her own apple, seeming to contemplate it for a long moment. "How long do you expect this quest to take anyhow?" She asked curiously.

"That all depends on what dangers we run into and what Sauron throws at us. Though we have only a short time before he really turns all he has on us. All too soon he'll have regained his full power and then it'll be too easy for him to get back the ring, and Middle Earth will be thrown into another age of darkness." Aragorn spoke; pointing his hand, wrapped around and apple, up at her to emphasize his point.

She looked down at him, the light casting almost a golden light on her face. She caught his eyes for a long moment, eyebrows rising. Not knowing why, Aragorn could not move his head or turn away from the gaze. He froze for a moment, locked against his will, yet he never felt in any danger. Then suddenly, as fast as he'd locked up, he was released, shaking his head from the lightheadedness and blinking for a moment. A small grin graced her lips as her eyes let off a sparkle in the dark of the forest.

"Very well. I'll return with you to this place you talk about, Rivendell. I will make my decision after I meet this Hobbit you talk of. If he is as worthy of my protection as you talk about, then I will offer it. However, tonight we'll rest. It's time for you to sleep, we leave early in the morning tomorrow to head back to you destination." She took another bite and spoke not a bit more to them. She left them to do as they wished below on the ground as she turned her attention to the sky.

She'd assured them protection but Legolas could not sleep that night knowing that they were in that forest. He'd caught his sleep the night before, and being an Elf, he needed less than the others so he silently stayed up that night. He was sat against the trunk of the tree, watching the stars in silence and then he heard a soft murmur drifting on the air. As time passed it became stronger into a soft gentle language that was strange to him. It was not any from of Elvish, Dwarvish or any other language he'd ever heard before. This was a new one to his pointed ears. He followed the noise to its source, looking up to the tree limbs above him where the woman sat singing softly to the stars that she watched. He was taken by her voice and by the sound of the very language she was speaking. Thought it was a new sound to him and he did not understand a work of what she spoke it seemed she was casting a spell on his ears, reeling him in with her melody like that of a siren. Without realizing, he was sat there, watching her without blinking or shifting and listening to her entrancing melody for minute after minute as time passed. Taking a glimpse down, her voice died away and a bright, warm smile took over her face and eyes as they sparkled with the light of the stars.

"Come up and sing with me?" She suggested cheerfully. She seemed now, more the child that he thought her to be to her people, than earlier. Through their entire explanation and her replies, she'd seemed wise far beyond what he body showed. Now though, her voice soft and innocent, her eyes shining in the starlight and skin made white by the beams of the moon that broke through the canopy of the trees, she was the image of youth and innocence.

Raising his arms above his head, Legolas gripped one of the lower branches of the white tree. With skill and grace he was soon nestled among the thick branches that seemed to be stretched and formed for him to rest in across from the woman. As she watched him the smile never left her face, the sparkle never disappearing from her eyes. He, too, watched her closely. He was still so focused on her ears. They were pointed after all.

"I'm mortal." She answered in reply to his question that he'd never asked. At his look of surprise she chuckled. "You're certainly not the first person to ask. Every one of those men that had seen me in these woods has asked it, they've just never gotten an answer. I'm no more immortal than any human that passes through." She opened her eyes and blinked, a bit confused by the way he was looking at her.

"You look like an Elf."

Her hands moved up to grope the tips of her ears with a chuckle. "Oh... Well my ears have always been like that. It's not that often but sometimes my people are born like that. They just end up kind of pointed." She took a look back at him. "You though… You are an Elf aren't you…? You certainly don't look like the gruff humans that pass through here from time to time." Her head titled, the leaf earrings dangling from her ears tinkling softly.

"Yes Legolas of Mirkwood" He gave the best of a bow he could while keeping his balance among the branches of the trees. She did the same, bowing her head to him.

"Fate." She said. It seemed an odd name to him. "Of Mirkwood? Does that mean you hold a title there?"

"Prince." He said softly. His next words slipped from his mouth before his mind had better sense to think them over. "Why did you not know anything of Middle Earth, yet you live here…? What are you?" He immediately bit his lip when his mind cought up with his mouth and he realized he was spewing the words. Gandalf would be angry with him if she would not join the fellowship due to his rudeness. He received only laughter where he expected anger.

"I do not come from around here Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I come from a land far off that none of you have heard of, from a people yet unknown to you and the masses of this land." Her eyes turned back to the stars. "And I," She paused, face falling slight in a new emotion, "am the first and last of my kind. There will never again be one quite like me in the history or future of any world or age." The smile then returned to her face again and the sparkle to her eyes. "I have heard the Elves to be great singers and tellers of great tales. If you wish to stay up with me, why not tell me a story or sing me a song or two. I would love to hear you voice."

Legolas could feel the blush sneaking up on his cheeks. She was moving closer now, coming to rest on his left. He'd not even remembered there being branches there that were capable of comfortably holding a body. He began softly at first, singing in  
Elvish, the old songs he'd remembered his father singing to him from the time he was an elfling himself. She was soon beginning to lean on him, her body swaying into sleep from the sound of his voice. Her skin was soft as it brushed his, her hairs silky to his touch as she rested her head in his lap after drifting. Even after he had begun to hear the evening of her breath and the soft sound of a snore as she slept he sang on. The trees around him seemed to lean in and listen, the wind joining in his song, sending the leaves to dance to the tune about the two until soon Legolas had sung himself asleep, feeling the child in his arms. Yes. That's what she was, she was a child,

The next morning Legolas woke somewhat stiff. The others had woken before him and most was already packed and set for their journey back to Rivendell. Fate was now gone from his arms. She'd been up fro some time now, packing with the other. He pondered for long moments if he'd dreamed of all that had happened last night. Yet when he looked down to find a silver strand of hair lay on his lap, he knew it couldn't be…

All was set now. Everyone was ready; all they were waiting for was Fate who was tending to the trees that had grown at the entrance to her shelter from the woods. As Aragorn and Gandalf looked the other way, Legolas could have sworn he saw a light engulf the small trees and vines at her touch. But with a blink the light was gone and he knew it had to be a trick of the light.

"Ready." She said as she threw her pack over her shoulder and rejoining the group." The other looked to each other. They now saw a problem. She was without a horse. The journey could of course be made by foot, but it would take much longer. And they did still had to be back in time to leave for Mordor. She looked to them, confused as to what they were staring for. "What?"

Legolas offered his hand down to her. "You need a ride." He stated as he took her hand. She looked at him a bit surprised at first but soon took his hand and allowed herself to be lifted up off the ground and onto the back of the horse in front of Legolas, his arms holding her securely in place. The wizard look over the two for a minute for his own interest, then took in her response to it all. When she nodded her head that she was fine with the arrangements he began the trip back towards Rivendell, leading the way.

I did it again. wrote more to the story I said I would never write. Now this is based on both book, movie and just random stuff I make up. It's based on the type of plot bunny that is "What would I do if I were there with them"... ok.. more next time.


End file.
